


Если сила, приложенная к телу, является силой воли...

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: О том, как Джейсон шипперил, шипперил, да невышипперил.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Если сила, приложенная к телу, является силой воли...

Подтянутые, с выступающими мускулами над бёдрами, а выше талии — с подвижными упругими рёбрами, которые завораживающе расходились при каждом вдохе, когда Дик набирал побольше воздуха, чтобы выпалить очередную обличающую тираду. Брюсу хотелось отвернуться, чтобы не видеть эти блядские бока, не видеть, как плавно Дик разворачивается — и мягкая ткань свободных пижамных штанов на миг обрисовывает тренированные мышцы, как вздёргивается упрямый подбородок, будто ставя точки и восклицательные знаки. И как шевелятся мягкие, влажные от постоянных облизываний губы — особенно треснувшая слева и припухшая от удара нижняя — тоже не видеть…

Очень хотелось хотя бы закрыть глаза, но нельзя. Брюс Уэйн должен держать лицо не меньше, чем Бэтмен, даже когда на него орёт его собственный воспитанник, как-то незаметно выросший, пока был здесь рядом с Брюсом, и заметно возмужавший, пока был где-то далеко сам по себе. Орёт, не стесняясь в выражениях и совершенно игнорируя и то, что они оба недостаточно одеты даже для завтрака, и то, что Брюс всё ещё — уже навсегда — на полголовы его выше. И — на греющего за дверью уши Джейсона.

Дик в очередной раз развернулся на босых пятках, взмахнул руками, его губы шевельнулись, но слова так и остались непроизнесёнными. В два шага он вдруг оказался очень — слишком! — близко, поднял голову, заглядывая в лицо опушёнными густыми ресницами блестящими глазами. Снова облизнулся.

— Ты же не слушаешь, — наконец озвучил он очевидное. — И что я распинаюсь?.. — Лёгкие руки снова взметнулись вверх, чтобы плотно, но не давя, лечь Брюсу поверх напряжённых мышц в основании шеи. — Прости, я не подумал. Тяжёлая ночь? Иди спи тогда.

Дик моргнул, разрывая магию взгляда. И ушёл, отобрав у Брюса тёплые нежные ладони. В дверях обернулся, свёл вместе брови и шевельнул губами, видимо, обещая, что разговор обязательно продолжится — или повторится, когда Брюс выспится, — и вот уже в комнате остался только Брюс, окончательно вымотавшийся и совершенно убитый осознанием собственных внезапных желаний.

Ненадолго.

— Слышь, мышь… — в комнату проскользнул Джейсон, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, потом — ту, в которую вышел Дик, и только после этого подошёл ближе, чтобы кроме Брюса точно никто не расслышал следующую фразу. — Это, конечно, совсем не моё дело, но хули ты его не поцеловал?

Брюс вздрогнул всем телом и даже забыл одёрнуть нахала за лексику.

Действительно — чего нет-то?

* * *

— Прибью, — пробормотал Брюс себе под нос, осознав, что вместо Джейсона на матах его ждёт Дик. В гладко прилегающих борцовских стрингах и блестящий от масла.

Прошлым днём, даже после того как Брюс и впрямь выспался, они так и не вернулись к разговору: Дик не то забыл, не то решил, что всегда успеется, и умотал в город повидать Гордона и немногих цивильных знакомых, о чём даже оставил записку. Таким образом позавтракал или, скорее, пообедал, потому как время было за полдень, Брюс в тишине и покое. И очень надеялся так же провести и семейный ужин, к которому и Дик уже вернулся, и Джейсон наконец выбрался из своей комнаты, где осыпался после утреннего патруля. Вот только Джейсон стащил прямо из центра стола тарелку с остатками мяса, заявил, что им надо поговорить наедине, глядя при этом на Брюса так, что только слепой не уловил бы подтекст, и свинтил, оставляя их с Диком одних, разделённых огромным столом. Разговора, конечно, опять не вышло. То есть Брюс, конечно, ещё расслышал «Брюс, я всё понимаю, компания, благотворительность, патрулирование, мелкий этот, но…», и вот где-то на этом месте Дик плавным движением поднялся из-за стола, и следующее, что Брюс разобрал, было уже его имя, когда Дик через несколько минут снова, совсем как ночью, заглянул ему в глаза, стоя так близко, что Брюс через три слоя одежды чувствовал идущий от его тела жар. «Ты опять меня не слушаешь, — открыл Америку Дик. — Да что с тобой такое?! Мне не стоило приезжать, да?» Он даже ответить не успел, а Дик уже унёсся, оставив растерявшегося Брюса и недоеденный ужин.

И вот теперь они снова наедине, и снова не поговорят — потому что Джейсону, чтоб он сдох, втемяшилось в голову, что для лучшего взаимопонимания они должны поцеловаться. Потому что у Брюса в ушах только мерный гул собственного ускоряющегося пульса. Потому что сейчас он снимет халат, и Дик увидит… обязательно увидит и поймёт, насколько ужасно неправильно Брюс его любит.

Дику, видимо, надоело ждать, пока Брюс ступит на маты, и он подошёл сам. Его глаза за сутки ничуть не изменились и блестят ничуть не меньше кожи. Его тело, не набравшее больше мышечной массы, но будто ставшее твёрже за время, что они не виделись, всё так же грациозно, его губы складываются в уже привычное «Брюс». Кажется, это вопрос. Да, вот так поставленные брови — это точно вопрос. Только обычно они нахмурены, а не удивлённо приподняты. Обычно у Дика нет этого выражения неуверенной надежды на лице — поэтому-то Брюс и не разобрал сразу.

«Ричард», попытался произнести Брюс, но голос отказал вслед за слухом. Брюс прочистил горло, повёл плечами, стряхивая халат, и недвусмысленным жестом развернул ладонь в сторону центра ринга. Надежда на лице Дика потухла, но её место заняла недобрая усмешка: кажется, кто-то тут собрался основательно повалять наставника по полу.

* * *

Дик и впрямь завалил его. Всего дважды за полтора часа, но из последнего незнакомого захвата Брюс вышел только при помощи чуда, пота и масла. Собственное возбуждение из липкого и отвратительного превратилось в привычное адреналиновое ещё в первые минуты на ринге, пока они разогревались и проверяли, как хорошо помнят уловки друг друга. Вслед за адреналином пришло и нормальное восприятие, хотя короткие болезненные стоны Дика несколько раз едва не выбили Брюса обратно в липкое марево. Касаться гибкого ловкого скользкого тела было привычно — по большей части. От новых оттенков ощущений, пробивающихся сквозь слой задвинутых подальше эмоций, Брюс абстрагировался — тоже привычно: сказывался большой опыт спаррингов и схваток с Селиной. И, в отличие от Селины, Дик не льнул к нему внезапно и не прижимался губами, надеясь вывести из равновесия. Досаду на это Брюс задвинул туда же, куда и остальные лишние эмоции.

В процессе Дик рассказывал о «дневной» стороне своей жизни вне Готэма. Не жалея дыхания и не особо заботясь о связности речи, видимо, сочтя собственное «раз ты всё равно меня не слушаешь, то уж лучше тебе сейчас, чем случайно кому-нибудь не тому» достаточной индульгенцией. Брюс и впрямь не особо вслушивался, что именно тот говорит, да и отвечал редко и всё больше «угу» и «вот как». И старался не слишком поддаваться затягивающему ритму хрипловатого голоса и резкого дыхания. Когда спустя полтора часа Брюсу, после очередной серии перемежающихся знакомыми шуточками Дика ударов, удалось подсечь его, вероятно, уставшего одновременно болтать и бороться, они грохнулись на маты и, не сговариваясь, остались лежать. Брюс наконец позволил себе весело хмыкнуть.

— Слишком много болтаешь.

— Не всем же быть вечно мрачными самодовольными засранцами с бэтарангом в заднице, — огрызнулся Дик, перемежая слоги рваными попытками втянуть побольше выбитого ударом о маты воздуха. — Я всегда задавался вопросом, почему у тебя маска не закрывает рот, ты же им совсем не пользуешься.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Ты изменился.

Рука Дика, до того свободно скользившая в такт словам по предплечью Брюса, внезапно застыла.

— Я не сказал, что это плохо, — попытался исправить ситуацию Брюс. — Новые приёмы, новые знакомства. Давно пора было тебя отослать.

Теперь рука не просто застыла, а напряглась, каменея, прежде чем исчезнуть, и Брюсу пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы хотя бы видеть реакцию Дика, раз больше не может её чувствовать.

— Это было моё решение, — выдавил Дик, глядя в высокий свод потолка.

— Верно. И самостоятельность пошла тебе на пользу.

Дик закаменел ещё больше. Неподвижно замершие под слоем масла, пота и пыли мышцы делали его похожим на грязную статую, которую подняли из залитой нефтью бухты.

— Не стоило мне приезжать, — произнёс Дик, и теперь в его тоне совсем не осталось места вопросу.

Мысли Брюса, до того тёкшие заторможенно и расслабленно, понеслись вскачь, натыкаясь одна на другую, путаясь, вырываясь наперегонки наружу.

— Нет, — сказал он, прежде чем смог сообразить, что и как говорит. — Да, — не менее бессмысленно вырвалось следом, окончательно всё портя: Дик начал подниматься.

Остатки мыслей просто вымело, и следующее своё действие Брюс мог бы объяснить только рефлексами.

Дик всё же поднялся — чуть быстрее него. И даже успел сделать первый шаг в сторону двери. А потом Брюс его поймал. Ну, за что смог, за то и поймал, хотя пытался, конечно, за руку. Если бы вдруг Джейсону вздумалось сейчас зайти и проверить, насколько удачной была его затея, он бы, наверное, зааплодировал, потому что они замерли посреди ринга — два запыхавшихся памятника самим себе со злобно-неловким выражением на лицах, и рука Брюса крепко вцепилась в лямку синих стрингов Дика. Мокрую, скользкую и горячую, но всё же не такую мокрую, скользкую и горячую, как кожа, касающаяся костяшек схватившей руки.

Нелепо, неловко, двусмысленно… Брюс свёл брови, потом усилием воли заставил себя расслабить лицо — но не руку — и выудил откуда-то из глубин очень старых воспоминаний фразу, которую когда-то сказали ему самому, когда он возомнил себя ненужным.

— Я люблю тебя, Дик, и всегда тебе рад. Ты — моя семья, и это не изменится, даже если ты уедешь в Австралию на десять лет и вернёшься заросший бородой по глаза, в татуировках и шкурах кенгуру.

Дик хлопнул глазами. Второй раз. И вдруг рассмеялся — от души, весело, открыто; Брюс не помнил, когда Дик так смеялся в последний раз, если такое вообще когда-либо случалось.

— Я тоже… — выдавил Дик между приступами хохота. — Тоже тебя люблю. — Он всхлипнул и повис на Брюсе, смеясь ему в плечо. — Очень люблю, Брюс. И обязательно съезжу в Австралию и забьюсь татуировками, только чтобы вернуться и посмотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты вспомнишь эти свои слова. — Он снова всхлипнул, и Брюс позволил себе положить ладонь ему на спину, поглаживая.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — повторил он на всякий случай, окончательно расправляясь с остатками липкого марева в собственной душе.

Вот так, да. Такой родной и привычный Дик. Его Дик, пусть даже повзрослевший и изменившийся. И больше никаких неуместных эмоций.


End file.
